Maybe It's The Shirt
by Apocalyptical Angel
Summary: What is it that makes Damon so irresistible? Elena takes a typical Salvatore evening to try and find out.
1. Maybe, Baby

**Maybe it's the shirt…**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>; _What is it that makes Damon so irresistible? Elena takes a typical Salvatore evening to try and find out._

**Rating**; M (sexual content/language)

**Genre**; Romance/Humour/Smut. Honestly, I just got bored one night after VD withdrawals and posed myself the same question. If you want a serious story, there are some wonderful deep plotlines on here (hats off to these amazing writers!), this… is not one of them ;)

**Pairing**; Damon and Elena (The way it should be)

**Disclaimer**; I own nothing, make no profit and play only with borrowed characters. All credit goes to owners/writers/actors.

AN; Damon and Stefan can be arguing over anything you like. Elena is a vampire, Damon is hot. That is all you need to know ;)

* * *

><p><em>Maybe it's the shirt… <em>

Elena sat back in the chair. The brothers would bicker as long as they were allowed, or until one tried to stake the other. But she had no care for their argument of the day, she had her own problems to figure out. Like the current one she was pondering; why was she finding Damon so... delectable?

_Maybe it's the shirt. _

The dark colours that try to convince her he's a bad boy. The long sleeves teasing her by not even showing his arms… his beautiful muscular arms. So strong. Maybe the fresh smell of his laundry powder clinging to the fabric. Maybe just the fabric; the silky black shirt looked like a shimmering cascade of midnight waters over his body…

…_Maybe it was the body. _

Not the shirt; it was the body that lied beneath. A body that water had explored in the shower each morning, the body that had given multiple women weak knees, the body that was the envy of romance novel heroes… the body that lay underneath the cursed shirt. And what a tease that shirt was, showing him in all the right ways, hanging from his frame with all the confidence of his posture.

_Maybe his posture?_

Elena scanned her eyes over the confrontational state between brothers. The way Damon's muscles flexed, the way he looked like he could spring and kill at any given second… the way he looked so deadly… and yet so tame. The way he promised to drive you to the edge of pleasure and back with a simple flick of his finger. Elena bit her lip, stopping the dreamy sigh that threatened to seep through.

"You're an idiot. And god knows how I ended up with you for a brother, but I did. So here's what's going to happen-"

"Damn it Damon, don't you ever think of anyone but yourself?!"  
>Elena blinked, the dialogue fading to the back of her mind again as Damon laughed his cocky laugh and ran his hand through his hair.<p>

_It could be the hair_, she mused.

It was always so soft… so enticing to touch… so… tempting. Oh, how at nights she dreamed of having her fingers in his hair, dreamed of his lips pressed to hers, making love like it was the last night of living. His hair was wild and dark; like his preference of all things. But that's only at first glance, if you get closer, you see how soft, how creative and how sexy it can be. Oh god, she just wanted to touch it, to move that strand from his eyes.

Of course; _it was his eyes_.

The way they lit up when he laughed, the sparkle with his smile… the fire with his hate, the burning embers smouldering with his passion… Elena's lip came back to the bite of her teeth. How could that man have so much emotion in those eyes? Even in those rare sad moments, one look into those vulnerable eyes and you'd be floored, unable to do anything but comply with his every wish. But the passion; the passion for anything and everything flared his eyes the most, they could stare right through her, asking how she even thought it possible to lie to his face, asking if she could even think anything clever to say at all… the answer was always no. His eyes… they pierced every defence she had, they saw straight through to her inner desires and grasped them with two hands. It must be his eyes.

"You really think that's going to work? Seriously brother, were you constantly dropped on your head at birth?!"

_Maybe his voice_… she pondered.

The sarcastic edge, the hidden agenda, the 'I know best' attitude all words are laced with. The pure cockiness of every vowel… but the seduction of the words, the strings of letters that somehow made her knees weak, the purr in his tongue as it wraps around a name. Her name…  
>"Elena! You wanna perhaps give some input to this?" The way even telling her off seemed like he was challenging her to resist him. He'd win, he would always win.<p>

"God sake Damon, leave her out of this, she's got enough going on!"  
>"Oh, because she's a vampire? That's clearly too much for anyone to handle!" Oh sweet sarcasm.<p>

But… _maybe it was the confidence_.

The confidence he had in his voice, his posture, his very nerve to be right all the time and yet the confidence he had in her as well.

Stefan was always protective…

But Damon… he had faith **she** could tackle any challenge thrown to her.

…Except this one… just what was it that drew her to him? How was it so hard to figure out?!

"Please, she took vampirism better than you did!" Damon sneered, summoning Elena's blood to pulse in her chest. The very edge of him had no doubt she would succeed in anything she wanted, and boy, it felt good.

But… he had another point.

_Maybe it's the vampirism._

She could smell his blood moving in his body, she had the vivid memory of feeding from him pounding inside her head whenever she closed her eyes. But Damon wasn't like every other vampire, he smelled different, so much better than Stefan. Maybe it was the animal/human blood comparison in their bodies, but maybe it was just him. Maybe she liked the dangerous side to him, maybe she liked what he had made her. Maybe in his lessons to perfect her vampire personality they grew closer. But there was the sweet smell again as Damon crossed the room for a stiff drink. Scotch, her nose told her.

But under that, there was Damon again, stirring her hunger. Her tongue subconsciously ran across her lips. Part of her wanted to leap across the distance, sink her teeth into his neck and drink the sweet nectar from the source. The other part; it wanted to wrap her arms around him and breathe him in, kiss him until she was drunk on his lips.

"Count on you?! Count on you?! Are you out of your mind?! The _only_ one I can count on is _myself_. **I** don't let me down! **I** don't mind taking a few lives if it means we win in the end!"

"Sorry if my moral compass still points north, but if there's a way out without bloodshed then we should keep looking for it!"

Elena clicked her head up again, how long had she been out of it? Damon and Stefan still seemed to be going strong… one would end up being staked soon if this continued. Even arguing, something had tipped Damon's humour to the dark side, his smirk was there again, painted on his lips as Stefan gave his viewpoint to deaf ears.

_Maybe his lips_.

Elena drifted back to her own land. She'd kissed those lips, she knew what skill they held, she knew how loving those lips were, she knew the heat they held that flooded her system with a mere peck.

The addictive taste. The mind-melting talent. The way he'd tilt her head back just the slightest, take dominance over the kiss and take her to places she couldn't find compare.

She caught herself absorbed into the movement of his lips, why were they so hypnotic? When he talked it was like he mesmerized her. Sure, he was a manipulative son of a bitch, and he knew it, but those lips could whisper sweet nothings too, those lips could part by her ear and she knew she'd be getting hot in _all_ the right places very quickly. But his smile too, the cheeky smile, how it was always just a few millimetres higher on his left side, how it made her want to lean in and kiss it. It was… hypnotising almost. Everything in her body pulsed for him, she wanted his lips, his warmth, his strong arms around her… but while all she may have experienced was a kiss or two, she craved much much more.

_And maybe it was that craving._

At nights, in the shower, whenever she had moments alone, her thoughts turned against her resolve. They dreamed of stripping him slow, kissing every inch of his body and feeling his love in the most physical of senses. His hard body pressed flush to her soft curves. His hands sliding down her skin at an agonising pace, stoking desire, fuelling lust.

Her body roared with an inner fire and she shook the distracting images away for a safer path. It didn't appear, her thoughts were rooted in dark desire for his body. Naked… writhing against her in sweet unbearable bliss. Joining her in the shower as she stood alone…

It wasn't just when she was alone though… she also dreamed of moments like this, when she'd let go of her control, where she didn't care who would see, she would just throw herself against him, steal his lips and let him have her against the nearest wall with no reservations.

Maybe it was the craving, maybe she couldn't see straight because she wanted him so much. But every touch he gave her, every look, every flash of his smile, every sinful moment of privacy between them. His intentions towards her were clear, dark and incited a powerful lust to rush through her. He wanted her, and try as she might; she wanted him too.

_Was it just superficial?_

Did she just crave the sex? The lustful promise in his eyes that summoned heat right between her thighs? The hard thickness he'd press against her in the library demonstrating how much he wanted her? Did she just want the ride?

"Fine brother, do it your way." Damon submitted. "But when it doesn't work, don't come crying to me."

Elena lifted her mind from her own pondering and placed it back in the present. Damon was lounged along the couch, feet up; the picture of ease, not a care in the world. His eyes locked on her, his grin stirring her heat all over again. He knew what she was thinking about. Somehow, she could tell he knew.

Stefan's feet stomped on his way out the door like a child that knew he hadn't actually won the argument at all. And… that left them alone.

Elena swallowed the ball of nerves slamming into her throat. The car engine revved up outside and then travelled further and further away. They were truly alone. And from Damon's piercing stare, he aimed to take full advantage of that.

"Well, well, well. What have you been thinking about?" His cheeky tone reiterated that he knew, but, how could he? Her eyes snapped up to his in alarm, she wasn't thinking aloud was she?

But he chuckled and threw her his signature smirk before tossing back what was left of his drink and crossing the room to her.

* * *

><p>Leave a reviewsmile/frown if you'd like to. I'd really appreciate it.

It will only be two chapters long and I'll post the second sometime next week. I'm pretty sure you have a good idea of what happens next chapter though ;)  
>Xx<p> 


	2. Fighting To Be On Top

Wow, there have been some wonderful reviews. Thank you **so **much for taking the time to say such lovely things. I really hope I don't let you down with the last half.  
>Xx<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously; <span>_

_They were truly alone. And from Damon's piercing stare, he aimed to take full advantage of that. _

"_Well, well, well. What have you been thinking about?" His cheeky tone reiterated that he knew, but, how could he? Her eyes snapped up to his in alarm, she wasn't thinking aloud was she? _

_But he chuckled and threw her his signature smirk before tossing back what was left of his drink and crossing the room to her._

* * *

><p>"I should probably go." Elena whispered, but it was without any effort, she didn't want to go. But, it was the right thing… she wasn't the type to start anything with Damon, she'd barely moved on from Stefan. But… he was who she wanted, she could feel it in her blood.<p>

"Really?" Damon teased, pausing a comfortable distance away from her. He could smell her arousal, hear her breathing change the longer she sat in silence, feel her eyes raking over him. But Damon wasn't her prey, he was her predator. "I'm positive you want to stay."

Elena could feel the danger in the air, she could feel the temptation grow and her defences crumble.

She dare not move her lips to reply, the truth would spill. Instead, she rose to her feet, the heels that once crippled her human feet sitting comfy as she clicked across the wooden floors. She was barely a step from the door when she paused, why could she not bare to step through it? What was it that pulled her so strongly to Damon? Would she _ever_ know?

"Elena. Problem?" The air drew her hair back as he sped over, his arms ensnaring her waist, his lips by her ear, the tease in his tone playing with her as it had done for months.

She couldn't find anything in her mind to order any movement, in fact, all she could do was relax into him, to let his hold capture her entirely. And it felt good.

"I was just thinking…" she tried, desperate for words that wouldn't be begging for his lips to press to hers.

"Thinking?" he probed, a hand rising to lift the hair from her neck, replacing it with his lips. All thinking went out of the window, all that rumbled around in her brain was that it would be so easy to turn just that little… to have his lips.

Damon prided himself on his masterful skills of lying, he could hear a lie before it came from her tongue, and while Elena may be as devious as himself when required, his next question would bring sweet music to his ears. "About what?" He already knew, he could smell her, feel her soft body against his like only lovers could.

If she wasn't a vampire, she'd swear he was using compulsion on her, but the truth slipped free without hesitation, torture or bribery.

"You." she breathed, the word low and husky in a way she couldn't even hear herself. Damon's lips froze against her neck, he was expecting to drag the truth from her, but here she was speaking freely words he'd longed to hear for so long.

"What am I doing?" he purred, his kisses paused as he held a shaky breath. It was now or never.

Elena knew it too. If she answered, she could get everything she wanted… if she lied, they'd only come to play this game again later.

To delay the inevitable?

Damon heard her pause, listened to the silence for far too long. He'd overstepped. He'd received a reward of one word and then she'd locked down.

Another time then.

Knowing when to retreat with dignity, Damon let his hands slip over her sides, lingering just for a moment, then falling off her hips.

Another time.

As much as he craved Elena, he would never push her past what she wanted. Until then, he had a glass of scotch and bags of A+ calling his name from the cellar.

But Elena wasn't done, the cogs were turning inside her mind.

Yes; she could flee.

Yes; she could feel guilty about moving on to her ex's brother… but, why should she deny herself what she wanted?

She wanted Damon.

She turned on her heels, Damon too immune to the sound to listen, he sulked back for another glass of his alcohol. To numb his pain. To smother to taste of her from the air. To quell the blood rush she always stirred.

One step. Two.

The peep toes slowly clicked against the flooring, each step only added to her decision. Why shouldn't she take what she wanted? Here he was, wanting it as much as she did. Why should she deny herself?

Maybe human Elena may have wanted a relationship built on emotion, but vampire Elena had spent the past months locked in mock foreplay with Damon. It was more than enough.

Two more steps, harder, more pronounced.

Damon lifted his head, listening to the noise approach rather than fade. What was she still doing here?

Once, twice more and she stood next to him, letting him rest the empty glass he'd collected before turning. And when he did, she took his lips just as she had wanted. She pressed her soft curves to his hard muscle and she put all the lust she felt towards him into the kiss. It didn't take more than a touch for Damon to tug her closer, to angle her lips and slip his tongue to taste her sweetness.

Heaven.

Elated, Elena returned, the fever growing with each second. Her entire body was flooding with heated passion. She wanted him. Her fingers slipped from her grip on him to find the buttons of his shirt, when the first didn't willingly offer its support, she just tugged, ripping apart the material.

The tear echoed in the empty halls, but neither paid any attention; Elena was too busy stripping the offending material from his shoulders, Damon too busy chasing after her actions with his reasonable mind.

"Elena." he mumbled against her lips. He was never one to question any woman thrust upon him, but it felt necessary for him to understand her; she was different.

She was his salvation.

Her lips closed against his, silencing him again. Her answer was a growl summoned from deep in his chest, a primal noise reverberating against her. To say it was sexy was an understatement to Elena, maybe she was wrong, maybe it was his temper that added poison to the lust cocktail he kept feeding her.

He spun her sharp, slamming her vampire body into the wall, rocking the liquor cabinet, the bottles clinked noisily against each other as he continued his assault, pinning her hands behind her back as his lips came back to her ear. "Elena." he purred, dark and seductive. "Now's the time to decide." he warned, but the words danced through her mind, the need swallowing them whole. "If we do this, there's no going back." No, he couldn't have her one night then go back to nothing. Stopping himself from kissing her pink lips when he saw her was challenge enough.

"What if I don't want to go back?" she whispered, fully intending the allure she laced her tone with. She wanted him, she wanted him _now_, she wanted him _forever_.

She didn't want to go back to resisting; it felt far too good to give in to her urges. And right now, he was fighting against her fulfilment. She paused, her breath held, her emotions standing at the edge of a cliff as she asked him in return. "Do you?"

Damon heard the words, heard the doubt that started to brush against her, heard the way she curled back inside herself wondering if she'd crossed a line. Did she not know how much he wanted her? How long he'd dreamed of having her in his arms like this? Was she blind?!

Elena felt his arms tighten around her, a rumbling growl slip from his lips, vibrating against her ear. It boiled her blood, shocked her body and peaked her nipples. He wanted her, of that she had no doubt now.

Her back slammed to the wall again, the glass clattering and his lips pressing to her neck, chasing kisses from her jaw to the beautifully cased cleavage heaving with each breath caged by that damn blouse.

Her legs lifted out from under her, snapping around his waist with expert hands, fingers ran smooth up under her blouse, tickling the tiny hairs on her skin into the passionate haze of love.

One moment she was against the wall in the parlour, the next the muscles in his legs were sprinting, and then came a soft mattress against her. The sound of her shoes dropping one-two, against the floor.

Her eyes opened from the pleasure to find herself somewhere she'd only seen in passing before. Damon's bedroom. Damon's bed.

The smell of his cologne was feint in the air, barely clinging to the sheet she lay upon, yet not a trace was on him… that smell was all Damon, fresh from the morning shower Damon.

The hunger returned with a fierce need.

Her hands clawed at his back, begging for his lips back on hers, but they were slipping down her chest, trailing down her stomach.

Wait, when did her undo her blouse? She pushed to sit up, to raid her memory for any flash of recall, but then came his hands again, sliding to unclasp her black bra with the ease of a seasoned pro. She dropped back to the bed, his mouth latching on her pebbled nipple and drawing a gasp from her lips. His tongue flicked against her, his fingers rolling the abandoned bud round his thumb demanding another cry of pleasure. She gave.

Her skin felt too tight, her blood too hot. All she could feel was Damon, all she could breathe was Damon. All she wanted… Damon.

"Damon." she cried softly, hands pressured against his back.

His head flickered up, that smirk wide on his lips as her nipple slipped from his mouth. Her chest rose and fell fast, the need desperate. "Now, please." she begged him.

"So impatient." he tutted comically, but there was nothing comical about the way his lips returned back to her nipple, leaving her wanting more, arching her back from the comforter.

Age may have made a vampire stronger, but Elena was pretty sure lust did too, she did nothing more than a flick of her hips and she was on top, straddling his hips, his erection pressing the seam of his jeans against the panties she wore, her skirt bunched up around her hips. "If you wanted to be on top, you just had to ask." He smirked again, cockily sliding his hands behind his head.

The very image pissed her off, how could he be so cool and calm in a moment like this? Here she was sitting topless over his erection and he had the nerve?

Damon watched the blaze of emotion, then her lips curved, a secret smile taking over. He let her act out whatever plan she was cooking, watching her as she leaned down, her eyes locked on his, each waiting for the other to give in.

Elena tore her eyes from his, pressing a single kiss to the corner of his jaw, listening to the mutter of agreement slip from him, as egotistical as always. She'd love seeing him fall apart.

And fall apart he would.

Her lips returned, this time to the breeze over his neck up and down, never really touching, but never leaving, and then, finally as she lowered a kiss again, it was to his collarbone, his adam's apple, daring her to take a bite. She felt the race of air rush from him, the only evidence of his frustration. Vampires and necks, there was something powerful there, and she wasn't giving him an inch.

She continued down his torso, her hands roaming the ropes of muscle, fascinated by the hard shapes. Further down she slithered, kisses covering the distance her hands missed as they found the top of his jeans. Damon may have thought he was giving away nothing, but there were places where she'd hear a hard breath rush from him, like a kiss to his nipple, a kiss above his jeans in the v-cut of his groin, a press of her lips just below his ear. She repeated her track, her fingers unclasping the top button of his jeans, taking hold of the zipper as her lips returned to his ear.

"I wanna be on top." she whispered straight to his ear, desire flooding him. The next thing he heard was the slow grind of the zipper teasingly moved down. It was torture, but pleasure in the same moment.

No, he wouldn't be teased at a time like this. He rolled, quickly throwing her back to the bed, taking place above her. He was already stupidly close to blowing his load like a virgin at prom, he needed control back.

"I'd never said I'd let you." he spoke, finding words to cover his problem.

Her eyes returned her reply without a movement of her flustered lips.

It was a challenge, he could have his way, as long as he gave her all she wanted, if he didn't, she'd take it back. Damon couldn't help but admire it, the new Elena had fight in her, she took what she wanted, and for now, he was lucky enough that it was him. He wouldn't disappoint.

He moved fast, tugging at the skirt already around her hips, dragging it, along with the panties down her legs. When she lay bare beneath him, he could barely believe he wasn't dreaming. She was a goddess, eyes locked on his without a second of hesitation. He couldn't stand the intensity if he was honest, she seemed to reach right down into his chest and squeeze at his heart. He broke her gaze, his lips to the leg in his hand, kissing down the smooth skin, closer to the sweet nectar.

The closer he came to her core, the more Elena felt nerves. What if she wasn't pretty enough, what if Damon liked girls with bigger hips, bigger breasts? But then his eyes came back to her, pausing to flash her his sexy grin, and she saw an all-consuming desire bubbling in his grey orbs. She barely had a second of comfort before she understood the sin in his grin and his fingers parted her wet folds, his tongue lapping up her slit. She cried aloud, her back arching sharply from the bed.

"Oh God!" she called, not expecting the movement, nor the way his lips sealed over her clit, his fingers dancing in her wet heat before a single digit slid with ease into her core. "Oh God!"

"Not God honey." he corrected, then flicked his tongue over her sensitive bud. She barely kept herself together, a gasp breaking free followed only by a long deep moan, a second finger sliding into her tightness.

"Damon," Her voice broke over the name, a moan cracking between syllables. "Please." More, she wanted more, she'd had foreplay for the last months, she needed him inside her.

"What?" he teased, feigning naivety, the smirk playful as he lifted his tongue from his attentions, his fingers pumped inside her, slow and taunting. He'd give her what she wanted, but he'd have his own fun first.

"Please, I need you." she mewled. Damon was amazed his fingers didn't break their rhythm and give away the power of her words on him.

Anything; he'd give her anything.

His groin tightened, his erection desperate to sink into her heat.

Soon.

He dove back to her, his fingers speeding, pulling at her for a cause, not a taunt. His mouth sealed, sucking on her swollen clit, listening with elation as she called his name in pleasure, as she moaned for more, for just that little more. He gave, he gave until she came apart, clawing at his sheets, her taste coating his tongue in a rush of sweetness, his name dropping from her open mouth, eyes rolling back into her head. It was a compliment in the highest form. He shuffled out of the jeans, his decision to forgo underwear seriously paying off as he crawled back up her length, searching for something in her eyes.

Elena opened her eyes to find Damon above her, heat pouring from his form, his hands holding her tight, his lips pressing to her neck delivering soft kisses she didn't expect from him.

"Damon." she whispered again, fingers slipping into his hair, finally feeling the softness of his dark locks. His eyes flashed up to hers, they were caging a beast, lidding the raw energy bubbling beneath him. "I wanna be on top." Was all she could think to speak and she threw her leg over his naked hip, pushing for movement. Unlike last time, he didn't tumble, instead, his hand spread over her hip, gently pushing back to the bed.

"Later." Was all he breathed. He was barely keeping himself together. "Are you sure you want this Elena?"

What happened to his words in the parlour? That he wouldn't be able to stop? She found her answer as they locked gaze again. It was as real for him as it was for her. It wasn't one night, it wasn't one fling. And as she lay beneath him, she found her answer.

It wasn't just the shirt, or the body.

It wasn't the posture or the hair, the eyes or the voice.

It wasn't the cocky confidence, the vampirism or his lips.

It wasn't her lustful craving.

_**It was his heart.**_

He wanted the best, he did the best. His methods may be flawed, but he loved to an extent that would scare anyone else. He loved so much he would cross any line for them… and he loved _her_. He would do anything for her. Maybe she did like all the superficial things about him as well, but she _**loved**_ his heart.

"Elena?" he asked, worried for her silence.

Elena blinked up at him, the pain claiming his stormy eyes. It was real. It wasn't a mistake at all.

"I'm sure." she answered, sliding her fingers down his back in a loving caress. Damon instantly felt the change, where had the wanton need gone, where was the passionate rush she had?

Caught off guard, Damon found himself flipped, back against the sheets as a naked Elena straddled him, a predatory look glimmering in her eyes. He watched, awestruck as she lifted, fingers wrapped around his length as she slid him against her juices, teasingly playing him before she stopped and sunk down, slipping his head into her heat.

Damon couldn't stop the deep moan breaking free, his fingers digging into her hips as she lowered herself onto his cock again, swallowing his length into her tight core. She felt amazing, molten heat coated him, her muscles clawed, drawing him in to the hilt. And then, god save him, she rocked her hips, massaging his length in ways he'd only dreamed of. Again. He could feel his fantasies collide in his head. She was perfect.

"Oh God." he groaned, her muscles squeezing him tighter.

"Not God, Honey." she laughed, her inner muscles twitching as she released her laugh. He could have died in that moment and been eternally happy. She laughed again, a twinkle as she read his features, almost like she could his thoughts, and the motion set off another set of vibrations around him. He needed back control before he lost it. He pounced, earning a shocked gasp as Elena found herself back on the bedding, Damon above her, his hard cock still inside her, drawn out for tease before slamming fast back into her.

"Elena." he ground out, thrusting into her, drowning in her cries of pleasure. She called his name, she called for God, she rose her hips to meet his momentum and her fingernails clawed into his back drawing blood into the air.

They both smelled it, they both felt the draw of blood, any blood, and a savage race began. Elena clawed at him, needing more, wanting everything. Faster, harder, MORE!

Damon could barely see straight, his eyes on her neck, his senses focussed on the smell of his own blood, the allure of hers… it was a sacred act for vampire to share their blood, and Damon was hooked on the smell of hers. His release drew closer, climbing on every moan that fell from her flushed lips and he took pleasure in the way she arched into him, exploding around his cock, her inner muscles clamping down then releasing him. He couldn't last longer, firing his load and pulling her tight to him, diving his teeth into her neck, the vampire face taking over as he drank. Elena felt herself spiralling, felt the teeth in her neck and a red wash drew over her, her own lips finding his neck without her sight. She bit without conscious thought, drinking as he did the same, high on each other.

Elena next opened her eyes to the bedroom light on overhead. She blinked, lifting herself from the bed. A sheet tumbled from her bare breasts, she lifted it back up. Unsure of when it came to cover her.

Wait.

She turned, confirming the bed as empty as she'd thought. Where was Damon? What happened to those eyes… his eyes that spoke volumes of his love? Had she imagined it all?

Elena looked around the room for any sign of him. His jeans were gone, her clothes in a pile on top of the dresser.

Was it all too good to be true?

Before shame could take hold, footsteps were sounding on the corridor. Damon?

Or somebody else?

Stefan?

She stood from the bed, fingers raking through her knotty hair as she clutched the thin sheet around her.

"Not that I don't like the look, but where are you going?" her eyes lifted to the doorway, her balance swaying a little from headrush she didn't know vampires could get. Damon, wearing nothing but low hanging jeans lingered at the doorframe, two bags of blood in his hand.

She felt relief flood her heart, his eyes were looking at her exactly as they had before.

"You didn't think this was a one-time thing did you?" his voice was laced with tease, but underneath that, it was fear of rejection. Elena couldn't help but smile, seductively walking the distance, the sheet left to slip from her with each second of movement. Damon stopped as he was, the covering a strip tease of her perfect form, his smirk gripping his lips.

Elena paused before him, getting high on the way his eyes admired her naked body, her fingers slipped into the band of his jeans and she tugged him with her to the bed. She may have found her answer for why she wanted Damon, but it didn't stop her from wanting him. Not even a little.

* * *

><p>Caroline walked into the Salvatore parlour, Bonnie needed a book and she had volunteered her super speed for the mission. Like Stefan had said, the book was resting abandoned on the side table of the parlour, instantly spotted by Caroline. She made her way towards it, but something caught her attention. The room smelled of alcohol, and… something else…<p>

Her eyes caught the broken glasses on the floor, the bourbon spilling from the tumbler. Caroline couldn't help but tut, Damon was probably shot down by Elena again, he was seriously whipped. She rolled her eyes and picked the tumbler from the floor to set back on the cabinet. As she turned back to pick up the book and leave before she was sucked into a Damon self-pity spiral, her foot caught on something. Looking down, she found the offending object to be an overpriced black silk shirt, ripped down the middle. Without any effort, Caroline could smell both Damon and Elena on it. She felt herself smile. Elena had realised what she wanted.

Finally.

* * *

><p>Reviews are always appreciated.<p>

Thanks for reading :)  
>Xx<p> 


End file.
